Unfulfilled Dreams
by SweetxDecadence
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] AU/ My gaze returns to her eyes. Beautiful eyes. I painfully watch the light fade as fresh tears stream down my face. She tugs on my arm, smiling up at me, chanting my name softly. "You need to let go..you need to let me go." I shake my head, letting out a depressing sob. "No. No way. I'm not going to let you die. You can't. I'll do everything I can. To save you.
1. Intro

**UPDATE, 2012 10 23:** Hey guys, if you don't mind, are you okay if I re-write this story, starting from scratch? It'll be the same, except it would be a bit more exaggerated (example: The characters, and Katniss's sickness). Please let me know. (I know that this story is 1 follower away from a hundred, haha. I suck)

I know it's annoying that I'm re-writing basically all of my other stories, but I promise you that'll update frequently. The reason that I haven't posted anything yet is because I was debating on whether I should re-write or not. I hate how I had a bad start. I seriously ruin all my stories. (I also noticed that this is my absolute favourite story out of my other ones)

My life isn't very positive right now, and I'm trying to write as much as possible. I can't live without listening to Evanescence, writing/expressing my feelings/imaginations, and reading beautifully written books. I would seriously weep without those things.

This is a beautiful story, and it is absolutely very fun to write. (I really want you in tears by the end of the story)

Additionally, the new re-written story will be inspired by my favourite classical pianist, Yiruma. Okay, go ahead and laugh at me for loving classical music. The new version's title might be titled "Dream A Little Dream Of Me".

Thank you.

=)

* * *

**UPDATE 2012 10 01: Alright, uh, if you're new, you'll probably hate this.**

**I'm combining and fixing the chapters little by little. ****THIS STORY IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION. ****Originally had nine chapters. **

_New readers, please **try** to not read this story._

_[If you're going to, please ignore the old authors' notes and terrible writing]_

* * *

_Original: _Arghhh! New Story!** AU!**

_- I won't betray the other._

This idea just popped in my head when I was depressed just a few hours ago. I decided not to talk about it anymore, since it would crush me again.

- This story's plot belongs to Nicholas Spark's famous novel, _A Walk To Remember._ I hadn't read the book, but I know the main points and scenes from the movie. I thought it would be an exciting story to do. (Hoping no one else has this story here) I will do a lot of twists; so you_ don't_ really know what you're expecting next...or do you..

Mwahahaa. Kato/Catniss shipper_ forever! - Plot by Nicholas Sparks and Characters created by Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Intro**

* * *

Katniss stood in line, tucking her braid under her father's leather jacket. Waiting for her registration to her new school. High School, 11th Grade. Transferring wasn't a hard time- but her father recently died when he was out for work leaving her whole family horribly upset. Unfortunately, her father did not have much money left for them- they only have one choice. _Move to another city. _Her best friend Gale promised he would always come and visit her, but it did not lower Katniss's depression. She loved her father. Now he is gone. _Mom and Prim is suffering too. _

"Next!" The secretary called up Katniss.

* * *

_C'mon Katniss, you can do this. 2 more years, you'll get to graduate._ Katniss snatched her simple, old pine green leather backpack, and slammed her door closed. Prim, who is happily dancing around with her two braids, swinging up and down as she hopped down the stairs. She might look really joyful, but inside, Katniss knows pain still exists; deep in her heart.

"Nervous?" Her mother asks, as she packs an apple in Prim's lunch-box. Katniss sighed and grabbed a banana from the plate instead of digging in her mother's oat meal.

"No, just not really hungry. I'll see you after school Prim. And mom." They watched Katniss left the house showing a little frustration. Katniss thought about her new school as she silently walk for about a kilometer to her school. She felt her heart pounding faster and faster when she gets closer to the building. Arriving, she sees cars and groups of seniors walking together towards the entrance. Taking a deep breath, she fast-walks through the cars and people, and steps in the school. The hallways are all packed with students taking out books from their lockers. The fact that school had started about a month ago, Katniss will defiantly be noticed. She stopped in a corner to get her schedule from her bag.

_Biology, Room 218._

It took her about 5 minutes to find the class. It seems like the farther she goes in the school, the bigger and complicated it gets. She took little steps as she enters, and only see one student sitting in the front. Katniss felt like she went in the wrong room, but the door labeled the subject right. She quickly picked a seat in the back, and sat down comfortably. The classroom is pretty large compared to Katniss's old ones. Katniss had this feeling in her head, that maybe things will get better. Maybe even forget about her father's death one day. A moment later, kids start running in the room, fighting for seats. Katniss rolled her eyes. The teacher comes in, and greets everyone. She did the attendance, and thankfully, no eyes laid on her. Sadly, no one sat next to her. However, Katniss liked being alone eventually. The class went smooth and simple. It wasn't the first day of school for everyone, hence Katniss had homework to do. The next is the boring, original course, _Math._ The next courses went through pretty good. Katniss's wish had been granted: _I will not be getting into people's attention on the first day._

* * *

_Second Day.  
_

Katniss felt a lot better; No more pounding hearts while walking to school and no more breakfast skipping. Her mom had packed her the same lunch as yesterday, _Lamb Sandwich._ Her sister's first day seemed to be much more cooler than Katniss'. She met new friends, good teachers. Katniss felt a little hopeless, but it's just been a day in her new school. When she stepped in her first period class, the room was packed. Only a seat left for her in the middle. People were chattering loudly, throwing paper balls and airplanes. Katniss frowned, surprised. Her boots quietly make their way farther in the room, when someone shouted her name and pointed directly at her.

"Hey, Its the new girl, Katniss!" The fool point his finger at Katniss, where she is standing in the middle of the classroom like a scared chipmunk. The room goes silent for a second. Katniss's heart starts to pound again. _What is going on? Can one wish turn everything upside down afterwards?_

* * *

"Why! Why?" Katniss dumps the rest of her lunch in the garbage. "Some kind of joke?" She mutters to herself. The principle, _Snow_, had given her a mission. _A new student in the school, who barely knows anyone, gets to be chosen? Pathetic!  
_

"It's gonna be alright, Katniss. He does not bite a pretty girl like you." Madge, a tall girl with long, golden hair confronts her. Madge is the only one who Katniss accepts to sit with her at lunch. Confident, smart looking, Katniss has to accept her offer. _  
_

"Its not really that, I'm getting _attention_ from _everybody_ in the school!" Katniss is aggressive in person. Her words are usually unsurprising whatsoever, but this type of emotion happening; Furious and proud, mixed together. "What so great about the guy? Why would I matter so much to people?"

"There There." Madge kindly pats her back, and picks her backpack up. "They'll leave you alone soon. I'm surprised that you're not one of those people who is _desperate_ to get popular. In some kind of way, I like you. The oh-so-hot girls that you'll meet later will explain it."

Katniss shook her head, and heads out the door. "I don't want to meet them." She mumbles, and swinged her pack around her shoulder. "They are the ones who over heard Snow's orders. And spreading it to everyone."

"You'll find out what happens tomorrow."

* * *

_Old Author's Note, Originally Chapter 1: Please review, and yes, The beginning is always hard for me to write. Until...the drama comes! Cato's gonna be real a cocky bastard when he first meets her. Then things will go around smoothly between them later on. And if you don't know, Snow ordered Katniss to interact with trouble-maker, Cato. Because, Cato has gotten suspended multiple times, Snow decided he needs someone to help him with his brutal actions to people._

* * *

_..._

Madge and I walked to school the next day. My mission begins today after-school. Brilliant. As we entered the school, eyes. Eyes. Tons of eyes laid on me, whose very innocent. Linking my arms with Madge, we stopped at my class, and Madge made a sweet little smile and patted my back.

"See ya at lunch!" Madge waved to me, and headed to her class. She defiantly admires my attitude. She is now my first friend here. Everyone in the room stopped talking, and turned their heads to me as soon as I stepped in. Will this happen everyday? I stared at the shiny, reflective floor, and heads towards an empty seat at the back. Just as I'm about to place down my books on the table, a hand slammed on the chair that I'm about to sit down.

"Sorry, this is seat is reserved." It was defiantly not a sincere 'apology'. I realize that I'm facing Glimmer. One of people who made my life miserable. Now, I cannot go easy on them, can I? I'm about to open my mouth to say something back, but then woos and hoos fill the room. Then I noticed that they are calling my name, waving at me. I turned back to Glimmer, who is giving me a glare. Madge's right. They can't stand when someone else is more important than them for a moment. I sighed, and tighten my grip on my textbooks. As I begin to move towards another empty seat, a large shoulder brushed my back, causing me to almost trip forwards. Luckily, it wasn't a bad one. Couple of giggles can be heard behind me. I don't bother to look back. I rolled my eyes, and headed toward an empty seat. I ignored every single comment that came towards my face. The class turned out to be boring this time. I barely listened to what the teacher said. Before leaving the classroom, I took out my phone and took a picture of the whiteboard. Common technique to the people that's too lazy to write down their homework.

Lunch arrives shortly. Madge and I sat together at a table near a corner. We always wanted some peace and privacy.

"So;" Madge started, and took a bite of her delicious looking hamburger. She always looked like a happy person. Her cheeks are always rosy, just like Prim. I hope that she'll become one of my best friends here soon.

"So?" I snicker, and place down my sandwich. "So about that guy—" I had suddenly caught Madge's attention. The corner of her lips starts to rise. I squinted my eyes at her. "What?" She stopped chewing and swallowed before putting down her half eaten burger.

"He's here." She murmured. There's a second I thought she was joking, but then the whole cafeteria goes blizzard. My back was facing the entrance, so I slowly turn myself around. 4 guys step in the cafeteria. People back up, making an aisle for them. I sat there, glancing at each of them, as they made their way to the center table. I scowl, and turn back to Madge.

"Which one?" I ask.

"Leader. Blondie."

I nodded, and finished my sandwich.

* * *

Cato. Popular, trouble-maker, spoiled, _bastard_. Madge's voice echo in my head as I take a step towards the office door. A lady takes me through a few hallways, and stops by a door. I'm ordered to meet him today, and get to know him before we spend any time together. Sounds crazy and stupid, and it definitely takes up my school work time. My mom and Prim are zero percent against this. I sigh, and open the door. I let go of the steel doorknob. The moment turned, my eyes met with someone's. It's the second time I've seen him, and he looks so conceited; He's sitting on a chair, leaned back, arms crossed. Confident but with a mix of annoyance. The window is behind him, rays of afternoon sunlight shine through his hair. The room did not have any light on, although it's dim enough to meet someone's eyes.

"Hello." My voice was quiet. Despite the fact that I'm turning into a coward because of him. He looks murderous with those eyes. He did not respond, but his eyes are continuously locked in mine. I make my way to a chair across him. I dropped my bag on the floor, and sat on the chair. He stopped looking at me—or shall I say 'staring'. I smiled to myself. I probably made him uncomfortable.

"What?" He snapped. His voice was deep and smooth. I could possibly tell; just by seeing him, you know that he's not the nicest person around. He's having this blank expression on his face, but I know he's hiding a little snicker inside. When I don't reply, he gave in, and chuckled, not facing me. "Alright. I'll start first." I watched him go for his backpack, and took out a bottle of half-empty beer. "Your name?" He asks while opening the cap.

"Katniss Everdeen." He did a quick smile, but it fades when I speak again.

"Any siblings?" He just shakes his head, and takes a sip of his drink. I nodded. "Do you like school?" He shakes his head. "What brings you here?" He frowns and twists the bottle cap,

"What brings _you_ here?"

I scoff. His cocky little side just ticks me off instantly. He faked yawn, pressing his hand over his mouth, and stuffed his empty bottle back in his pack. "I'm bored. Do you have any better questions to ask?" I scowled at him, and I cross my arms.

"Like what?"

"—hey, had you ever gotten fucked' up lately?" I open my mouth to protest, but he continues after a short pause. "I heard you've been getting stalked in hallways because of me." He snickers when he says 'because of me'.

"Your birthday?"

He shakes his head, sent out a _psshh._

"Age?"

"16."

"Any jobs?"

This question excites him the most so far. He scoffed and leaned his head back. "Your kidding me? Why would _I_ need a job? The one who needs a job is _you_." He said that rude and smooth. Fiery buries in my brain. I quickly snap at him.

"I already do! And I don't need _your_ opinion!"

He suddenly starts staring at me again. Not just my eyes, but me. He studies me with his blue eyes. Cold and solid. Something's going on his brain right now; the fact that he's dropping the response he's supposed to return.

* * *

"Hey Katniss," Prim says, opening the door to let Katniss in. "How was it?" She asks curiously. Katniss dumps her bag on the staircase.

Katniss throws on a false smile to Prim, sighing. "It was fine." She says simply. Prim follows her to the kitchen, and hops on the wooden stool that sits beside one of the counters. "What do you want for-"

"Is he nice? What's his name? How old is he? What happened?" She squeals, clamping her fists together in excitement. Katniss chuckles, and pats her head gently.

"His name is _Cato_;"

* * *

"Ready?" Madge asks.

Katniss & Madge enters the school quickly and soundlessly, crossing their fingers that they wouldn't be followed again. Luckily, they're together this period. They both found two empty stools siting at the back of the room. The two girls hurries toward the seat, uncomfortably paranoid as if someone would unexpectedly slip in before them.

The chemistry teacher, Seneca Crane enters the room with his brand-new clipboard, stroking the neatly printed words on the paper. He clears his throat, and pulls out his pen.

"Good morning class;" He coughs. "As you know, my name is Seneca, Seneca Crane, your one and only chemistry teacher. Now, before we begin your assignments, you are to be paired up with a partner with your choice." The students smiled, mouthing "Yes"s. Katniss & Madge immediately turns to face each-other, grinning in excitement. "And your partner will be your partner the whole semester. Choose wisely, so I wouldn't have to deal with students coming up to me, begging to exchange." He finished.

"Is that a yes?" Katniss asks, tucking in her side bangs behind her ear. Madge giggles and nods, fluttering her long eye-lashes.

"Ah, are you Katniss Everdeen?" A voice says beside Katniss. Their heads shot up and sees their chemistry teacher, tapping his clipboard with his delicate feather pen that has impressively hand-made designs of thin curls, similar to his beard.

"Yes."

"The principle ordered me to assign you and upperclassmen...Cato Hadley as lab partners. Is that fine with you?" He says, unsure.

Katniss holds her index finger in the air, asking herself if it's okay to no. Thinking twice, she remembers that it's her job _and_ mission to help this boy, and it's also for her mother and sister. They'll be counting on her.

"Uh-Uh-Yes. Yes. Of course."

"Lovely answer." He replies without sarcasm. "I believe the young man will be arriving less then a minute. And you sweetie, could you move over there a join that gentlemen there?" He says to Madge as he points to a shy boy whose siting alone on the other side of the room. Madge, disappointed, grabs her books and hesitatingly heads toward the boy. The teacher turns his back to Katniss and returns to his desk.

Shortly, Cato Hadley enters the room, quick and smooth towards Katniss with his bag, being hung lazily over his shoulder. All the girls except Katniss & Madge immediately drops what their holding. They pathetically squeal in surprise, whipping their hair over their shoulders, praying that he'll maybe come around and sit next to them.

"Sorry I'm late;" He says to the teacher as he pulls himself sitting next to Katniss, whose facing the other way.  
Seneca grunts in response, and picks up a marker from the white board racket.

Cato purposely slides the stool farther away from Katniss, pulling himself a meter apart. Katniss rolls her eyes at the sound of the stool's leg scraping the floor tiles. He is simply trying his greatest to avoid Katniss.

_Just not for long._

Crane spent the whole period explaining the progress of the assignment and the important facts, coughing every so often. Katniss listens carefully to every single word he says while taking notes in her notebook, cautiously recording the details down. She knew that she'll have to give credit to Cato even though he'll do nothing at all. _Nothing. _Crane dismisses, and Cato leaves the room without a word to Katniss. She didn't mind. Of course. It is never surprising to anyone.

He hadn't really done anything the whole period. It's either texting his friends or day dreaming about the things he dislike. He never listens in class or does the homework. He doesn't care about education. He's stubborn and spoiled. He asks his father in his head the same question everyday:

_Why do I need education when you & I have all this money to spend?_

* * *

The bell rings. _  
_

Students run out, cheering loudly.

Katniss slams her locker closed and heads to the nearest exist of the school. People nearly knocked her to the ground when she crossed the main hallway. She scowled and pushed them out of the way. Shes going to find Cato whether he likes it or not.

She finds him outside the school with his friend Marvel, playing basketball. Original. They didn't notice her until she caught Marvel's shoot through the hoop. Marvel smiles mischievously at the scene; _a girl had just interrupted two attractive guys' game._

_Unusual._

"Hey it's you!" Marvel salutes Katniss, waving his hand in the air. He's rarely rude or aggressive. His appearance is simple; Shiny dirty blond hair, hazel eyes and a slim body shape. He isn't popular, but he's well known for being attached to Glimmer. _  
_

"_Yes_, it's me." Katniss rolls her eyes, and tosses the orange basket-ball to Marvel. "Can I borrow Cato for a minute?"

* * *

...


	2. Glimmer, Shimmer, Shine

_2012 10 01: Again, ignore the grammar. _

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**

**Glimmer Shimmer Shine  
**

* * *

_"Can I borrow Cato for a minute?"_

He nods, surprising, scoops up his back-pack and follows Katniss into the school. He's behind her, texting Glimmer non-stop with his iPhone. A gentle foot presses on his white shoes, stopping him. _  
_

"I suggest you to put the phone away. You could've of gotten hurt if I didn't stop you." She declared. He looked up from his phone and sees Katniss glancing up at him, with her foot pressed against his. This is the first time they've ever been this close to each-other. He shuffles his feet backwards, escaping from Katniss's touch._  
_

"Bullshit. What are you talking about?" He states certainly. Katniss raises an eye brow, and takes a tiny step back, knowing Cato's disliking their closeness. After 2 seconds, he realized he almost crashed into a stone pillar. "Whatever." He mutters, exhaling deeply and changed his direction to continue walking further in the hallway.

Katniss follows until they reached to his locker that's in the end of the hallway.

"So..." She starts, shifting herself a little closer to Cato, whose grabbing a couple of his things from his locker and stuffing them into his bag carelessly. "I think we need to...talk to each-other more..?" Uncertain, but shows compassion. Katniss is a kind person; smiles everyday even if she's broken. She never reveals hatred towards people unless she's threatened; She purely shows respect and forgiveness like her sister.

Cato rolls his eyes at Katniss rudely, and slams his locker closed in annoyance. "_Joy._" He mumbled, plainly showing his sarcasm.

"We don't really have a choice;" She states, following Cato out the school. He stops eventually, and turns to face Katniss with an annoyed glare.

"Is that all you can say?" He huffs, chuckling to himself as he took a quick glance at the sky. "Maybe if you had a _brain_, you would've of not accepted it. I'm sure someone _else_ would be much better than a girl like _you_." He spits.

"I..." Katniss backs away slowly, her expression still left unchanged. "understand. But _please_ just let me succeed this.." She hates his aching, hurtful words, but she couldn't mess up like last time. Her mission needs to be accomplished _successfully._

"After-school, _tomorrow_." He said through his gritted teeth, and left.

* * *

_Tomorrow_ went by quickly, with Katniss cursing herself every 5 minutes for an unexplained reason. _Maybe_ it really would of been better for her & Cato if she didn't accept the offer.

Glimmer digs her nails into Cato's gray hoodie, dragging him back her.

"Where are you going?" She hisses at Cato, whose showing a blank expression. It is exactly 3:07 after-school, Cato's crazed-girlfriend & himself stood at the entrance of the 2nd floor girl's restroom.

"I-I have to meet up with someone in 3 minutes," He answered, gently releasing Glimmer's hand from his hoodie.

"Oh." Groaning, she leans in for a smooch, wrapping her arms around his neck and waist. He hesitates, but kisses back, soothingly running his hands down her hips, brushing over her lower bottom as she pulls away.

"I'll see you tonight." He finishes, giving her a sly smile.

* * *

Katniss sat on the stone stairs outside the school, waiting for Cato to come. She took out her apple from her brown paper-bag and began to nibble on it. She was hungry; she finished the apple without a hitch, and wiped her mouth with a napkin. Shortly after, Cato arrives and stood next to her, thoughtfully glancing down.**  
**

"Are you done?"

* * *

"So you had been waiting there for me since the bell rang?"

"Yeah. But it wasn't a problem at all."

They had arrived at a local park that's only a few blocks away from the school. Katniss always loved the beautiful greens on the grass and trees; it reminds her the days with her father by their cottage near the forest & lake. She could never forget those precious moments when her family was still together, happily.

They passed by groups of freshmen teenagers, families walking their dogs, laughing and smiling at each-other. She wishes that she's in their shoes this instant. She wishes that she'll _at least_ find herself a family the nearest future. They stopped until they reached a fair-looking hill with neatly trimmed dimmed-emerald grass. Katniss sat down on the top of the hill, crossing her legs as she sat without hesitation. Cato stood beside her, unsure what to do; he weren't the type of person to sit without any kind of extra barrier; surely though, he _could_ use his hoodie, but Glimmer wouldn't admire the smell of the foul grass produced by _nature_. He glances around the area he's in before bending down and start tugging on Katniss's jacket.

Supposedly he's _borrowing_ it so he'll have something to sit on, not attempting to _undress_ her in a creepy way. Katniss's head snaps up to protest, but he'd already removed the piece of clothing, settling it onto the grass before sitting on it.

"—What are you doing?"

"I'm borrowing your jacket for a second. What else did you think I was doing, Hmm?" he gives a smug look before unzipping his bag to achieve his phone.

"Normally, people would ask before...doing that." She says as kindly as possible, like she's trying to teach him proper manners.

He didn't reply back. It was okay to Katniss; She wanted peace & quiet, rather then receiving another rude response. She closes her eyes, smiling to herself as the wind calmly blows past her. Feeling safe & relaxed, she lies down on the grass, daydreaming.

Cato taps on the "Send" button on the touch screen, and turns to face Katniss with a conceited smile.

"You know, you don't have to be so shy around me." Katniss turns to look at him with a confused face. "You're just the same as the other girls."

"I am _not_." She replies honestly. "I do not scream when you enter a room. I stay calm and relaxed, _Cato_. You're rude and cocky at such times. Do you think I'll be attached to someone like you?" She uttered, twirling a dandelion that she plucked from the ground, surveying it.

"So you think I'm not entirely bad?"

"Of course; No one is." She answers simply. Cato did not understand the meaning of that, but he lets it slide since he couldn't care less about her.

* * *

They sit in silence as they watch the sunset. The clouds leaves shades of purple and pink all across the sky. It horribly reminds Katniss of scenes from movies when an happy ending is approaching. Cato decided that they should go, so he stands up and tosses back her jacket carelessly, almost smacking her in the face.

"You want a ride home?"

Katniss shakes her head, rising up to her feet as she slipped her jacket in her arms.

"I'll be fine walking back."

With that, he takes out a slip of paper from his pocket and hands it to Katniss wordlessly. He nods at Katniss in satisfaction, and leaves.

* * *

Glimmer sat up from her lounge chair and headed towards the front door. She had been styling her hair and choosing the right outfit for hours since school ended; Cato stood outside her house, carrying take-out food boxes for their dinner. Glimmer pressed down the gold painted cap of her perfume, spraying a couple of times before opening the door.

"You're a minute late." She huffs, closing the door as Cato stepped in.

"Sorry babe."

"My stomach had been grumbling for the past hour."

Cato snickers. "Here. I bought you something good." He says, leaning in for a kiss. "It's your favourite too. C'mon, I'll set the table for you."

Cato usually isn't that much of a kind person, unless it's one of his dearly delightful girlfriend(s). He had never ever been in love before—it isn't his style or anything he's planning to do. He likes playing sickening games that'll drive people insane. Revenges & tortures all fit in his category.

They eat, with a small conversation, although it isn't awkward like Cato & Katniss's relationship. Glimmer gossips and complains— maybe it's the reason why her name begins with _G_. As she continues ranting varieties of subjects, she mentions Katniss. It immediately catches Cato's attention. Yes, he may dislike her, but no other girl (either he dislikes or adores) can enter his mind so rapidly.

"_She_ is unbelievable. Negatively. Her hair always appear to be out of place—especially her weird-looking braid. And she is so thin! Can't you see? It's like shes starving herself.." She continues on, listing her flaws non-stop. Cato listens, _carefully_, without disagreeing.

* * *

Friday arrives the next day, _Finnick_, a senior heartthrob to all women—maybe even men, spits out house-party invitations to everyone on congratulating the first week of school.

The whole cafeteria roars in excitement as Finnick enters the room.

Katniss covers her ears; she didn't want to be rude, but the noise annoys her. That's right, _noise_. Madge & Katniss are the only ones sitting in the corner, along with some freshmen. A sudden beep interrupts the silence at their table when Madge jumps up.

"I'm invited!" Madge squeaks, pounding her fists in the air with her phone.

Katniss gave a bored look, and stared down at her unfinished lunch. "Madge..." She didn't hear her at all. She's already running towards the crowd of people, screaming pathetically with them. Katniss sighs as she dumps out the rest of her lunch, relived. She isn't hungry anymore—she feels sick.

Returning to her locker, she decided she needed to chug some water down her throat for refresh. Twisting the bottle cap, she swallows amounts of water until it's empty. She had never drank water this fast or had ever thought water was so tasty. Everything else she tasted made her ill.

"Someone's thirsty." Says a irritated voice. Katniss whips around and sees Glimmer.

"I am." She says, almost enthusiastically. Glimmer scoffs, narrowing her eyes—she had never seen or heard of anyone playing along with her jokes!

"Well I am here to inform you that you won't be invited to Finnick's party." Katniss shrugs, and recycles her bottle into the recycling bin across from her. Glimmer raises her eye brows. "Oh, too bad that you'll be missing all the fun there. There'll be food, games, and _Cato_." She adds with amusement, hoping she'll get her attention.

"It's okay. I'm better being alone. Besides, I feel a little sick today, so I say I'd skip whether i'm invited or not."

Glimmer, throws a annoyed look and takes out her phone. "Oh I see _why_; maybe it's because your lips aren't the right shade of colour." She flips her phone around to show Katniss its glass reflection.


	3. Sweetberry & Sourberry

:))

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Sweetberry & Sourberry.  
**

* * *

It's unnatural.

And she already knows what's gonna happen.

Repeatedly, Katniss splashes her face with cold water. Her sister stands in her bathroom doorway, still with her brand-new backpack, wistfully watches her without any emotion on her face. Little-sister had just arrived back home from school. Finding her big-sister in her bathroom, sobbing non-stop just breaks her heart. Katniss pulls out her drawer, and clumsily takes out a box of cotton swabs. A few drops on the floor as she stumblingly rips the cardboard box, grabbing a couple.

"What are you doing? W-What happened?" Prim asks, stepping towards her. "Please tell me.."

Katniss places her hands on the counter, sighing to herself as she takes a glance at the mirror before replying to Prim. "I-I'm alright. Don't worry." She plucks a white tissue from her tissue box, and wipes her face gently. "I don't want to talk about it." She shushes her little-sister before she can ask anymore questions. Scared and worried, Prim nods, and exist the room without a sound. Katniss opens one of her drawers and picks up an unaimed simple lipstick. She could not let anyone know. It would break her family's hearts. Especially her poor little sister.

* * *

Katniss places down her fork onto her empty plate. She wipes her mouth with her napkin and pushes herself out of her chair.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back by 12."

Her mother looks up to her from her food, and nods slowly before returning back to her supper. The little-sister jumps out of her seat and her hugs her big-sister. "Come back soon;" says, still wrapping her skinny arms around her sister's waist. "Be safe."

"I will." Katniss says will a smile, and leaves.

They don't seem to notice yet.

Katniss buttons up her father's jacket before crossing the road. She didn't care where she's going— she just wanted to be alone. The sky is already pitch black—Katniss wouldn't even care if she gets kidnapped, or hit by a car. _It is the end;_ she thinks. But what about mother and Prim? They'll be worried sick if she doesn't come home tonight or today. She wishes that her mother and sister wouldn't break down when she tells them. She continues walking down the narrow side walk with her hands tucked safely into her pockets. She stops when she hears an unfamiliar voice call her name. Thinking it was another one of her crazy imaginations, she continues walking. A hand grabs her arm, and she whipped her head around, frightened. Maybe she'll never see mother or Prim after all.

"Katniss."

A tall, handsome teenager stood behind her, holding a ring of keys, smiling slyly. Katniss immediately shakes off his touch when she sees his smile.

"W-Who are you?"

"You don't know who I am?" The boy scoffs, and takes out his phone. The brightness shines upon his chin. Katniss squints her eyes for a better look, and realizes it's the senior boy who sent out his own party invitations to everyone today, expect for Katniss. She scowls at the memory, and turns her back to him. It wasn't like she wanted to be invited, it was the situation today with Glimmer that irritated her.

"You know, I just learned your name today. Sorry if I didn't send you an invitation. But you _are_ invited. Would you like a ride? I'm—"

"I thought It already started." she says, turning back.

"Nope. You're just about time. Ride?" He shows her his ring of keys, and points to his silver mustang that's parked a few meters away. Katniss shook her head. "C'mon, it'll be fun. Don't worry, Cato is already there. He'll be really surprised to see you"

* * *

Katniss didn't know why she agreed. Maybe because Cato is there. She wanted to know how he's doing. Finnick and Katniss got off his car, and headed into his house. He warned her about the screaming girls, but Katniss didn't mind. She's too sickened by her life to care anymore. As they arrived into the house from his garage, teenagers—boy or girl—pushes Katniss out of the way to greet the party-hoster.

In disgust, Katniss stumbles her way through the people, and exist the house. She finds herself in the beautifully decorated garden. There were people, of course— a few smoking cigars and a few with their girlfriends.

It is already nine thirty.

She sighs, and scatters around the bushes and flower patches. The night was cool, only around 5 km/hour wind current. She finds Cato and his group of friends when she turned a corner. The 4 boys', '_especially_ Cato, whose lighting a cigarette', heads shot up and gazed at Katniss. She mouths 'sorry' before turning the opposite way, slightly embarrassed because it seemed like she interrupted their conversation.

"Where are you going sweetie?"

* * *

Katniss stops—she takes a quick glance at the solid ground before turning to face Cato's friends. She obviously doesn't want to talk to them—they look dangerous in any kind of way. The moment Cato's friend gave her that trashy-O-pet-name, she knew that she should've not turned corners without looking straight forward. Cato's blue eyes meets Katniss's frightened gray ones—_She's scared_; he realizes. He scoffs to himself softly at the thought, and his eyes trails back to his lighter, carefully listening to their conversation.

"Why are you here alone, all by yourself?" one of his friends ask, grinning mischievously. His friends obviously wants some company tonight, and its poor Katniss they have their eyes on. She exchanges glares with his friends, hoping they'll leave her alone, but it did her _nothing_. She can't defend herself; nor she can throw punches and kicks.

"No, actually, my friend Madge came here with me. I was just here for some fresh air.."

What she's telling is true, but she isn't willing to see Madge. Ditching her friend for an idiotic house party. What a fool. But it doesn't even matters right now—she is trapped in an unexpected situation, followed by three boys that she doesn't even know.

Cato finishes lighting his cigarette, and tucks the cylinder object properly in between his lips. With enjoyment, he watches Katniss and his three friends as he softly inhales.

The brown-haired boy with broad shoulders steps toward Katniss, desperately, with a taunting smirk. "Oh is that so? I don't believe you."

"It is. Now if you don't mind, I have to head back in. Good day—"

The boy grabs her arm tightly before she can walk off. He chuckles softly, and lugs her closer to his face. He believes that he's desirable for any girl, but Katniss can prove him wrong. She scowls, and shoots the meanest glare she could do. He flinches. His fingernails dig into her skin as he pulls on the puppy face, showing his false, innocent act.

"Oh, no. This party won't end till' 3 in the morning. You have plenty of time left. C'mon. stay for a bit."

"Sorry, but I'm leaving very soon.." Katniss says, biting her lower-lip, impatiently shuffling her feet back and forth.

The boy chuckles. "Well then; would you like a ride home?"

A tickling sensation rises up to Cato's nose when he hears his buddy's little offer. Choking in the smoke, he pulls out his cigarette from his mouth while exhaling deeply, holding a wild, pathetic laughter.

"That's very kind of you, but...someone else driving me.." she points out, glancing over his shoulder to take a quick glance of Cato while narrowing her eyes. "Have a nice day." she finished. As kindly as she could, she rips her arm away from his grasp. With one last glare, she swoops her feet around, and stumbles her way out of the garden, vowing to never return. _  
_

* * *

Katniss grips on the steel handle, and pulls the glass door open to enter Finnick Odair's mansion.

Loud music and chatter rings in her ears as soon as she stepped inside. She squints her eyes to allow herself to see inside the dim room. Blurred red and green light spots scatters all over the room_—_a few shines directly on a senior that she recognizes at school. A heavily drunk sophomore bumps into her, smiling pathetically while she's dangerously grasping on a triangular wine glass. The girl's bony hand grips onto Katniss's jacket, pulling her towards her sickly twisted face. Her fingers loosen and her drink shatters on the dark marble floor; but no one seems to notice; they're all too busy clinging wine glasses against each-other. Her free hand slides underneath her coat, rubbing Katniss's bare back. Katniss's arms hang loose as the girl's hands roam all over her back_—_confused and frightened, Katniss pushes the weak sophomore away from herself before she can go any further. Her feet slips on the broken glass and liquid, causing her to trip forwards, her face landing first, flat on the solid floor. Katniss's faint smile immediately fades. Nobody noticed_—_just yet.

"I-I-..I'm sorry_—_"

Katniss had never, ever done such a sinful thing in her entire life. At least she didn't mean to_—_she wouldn't even dare to hurt a fly. She didn't expect that her little push can cause such a drama-filled solution. She'll have to claim that the girl had poured out action first. But of course, you can't blame a drunk person, whose nowhere close to having the knowledge of what's happening. The girl lays flat on the floor, twitching her fingers, still summing up the possible blurred evidence she has. Still, no one seems to notice until a horrifying shriek echos in the crammed room, shocking everyone as they turn their attention to the puzzled girl on her floor.

The music has been muted, the lights are back on_—_Glimmer steps in-front of the girl on the floor with her 5 inch heels creating a loud, clingy sound effect. Crossing her arms, she glances down at her friend, raising her brows.

"What happened to you?" she trills, sending another echo. "Y-You look horribly disgusting! Ugh_—_" she continues to throw nasty comments on how pathetic she looks.

"Katniss." the girl mumbles. "Katniss.."

Little she knows, Katniss had already slipped away..

* * *

"Hey Cato, y-you know why the chicken crossed t-the road?"

Cato's two _drunk_ idiotic friends laugh hysterically at their light-headed friend's lame little joke.

"Hey-Hey H-Hey, aren't y-you sober?" one friend asked, showing his teeth through a smile. "Here." he says holding up a slim bottle of liquor in front of Cato's face, "Drink this. It'll help your mental issues." Cato rolls his eyes in annoyance, shaking his head firmly. He lunges forward to snatch his phone on the glass coffee table, sighing deeply. His friends are drunker than he thought. "Aw, C'mon, how about 2 bottles?" whines his friend, grinding the bottle on his crouch area while dumping a liter of liquor in his throat.

A horrible growl pours out of Cato's mouth as he angrily shoves his friend's arm away from him, leaving him tumbling down from his chair, choking on his beverage.

"What the fuck?" Cato mumbles, shoving his iPhone in his pocket as he rises. He can't take it anymore—this party has gone way too far. His boots kick open Finnick's wooden door as he exist his office. He stumbles down the spiral staircase to the main entrance. On the way to the front door, he sees a slim brunette cornered by a tall handsome senior. Cato immediately recognizes the two—he snickers at the thought of them being a couple. A popular, rich senior with a nerdy transfer student? Pssh.

Finnick and Katniss.

Cato stops in his tracks and hides behind the wall between them. He decides to eavesdrop on their eerie conversation before he leaves—thus seems interesting.

"I-I need to go home. I need a ride—" Katniss pleads, wiggling out of his desirable touch.

"You can stay longer. I'll get someone to drive you back later." he says, pinning her to the wall. Cato smiles—he enjoys the scene as much as the one she had with his friend earlier. "Can I get you a drink? I-I'll take you upstairs to my—"

"No! I need to go home—"

Cato knew Finnick was drunk—but he couldn't be that foolish to-to-to—_kiss_ an unattractive junior. Yes, kiss. His eyes widen in shock as he watches he plants kisses all over Katniss's neck and collarbone.

"The fuck?" he curses with disbelief. He had an idea of snapping a picture of the two—but it would be too cruel.

Katniss's protests are beginning to fade. Cato shakes his head. This has gone _way_ too far. He steps into the scene with an immoral grin.

"I'll take her home."

The two's heads whip around to face the owner of the voice.

"Cato;" Katniss says innocently. She hopes that he'll get her out of this—take her home safely, leaving the crazy senior. Finnick's arms loosen in shock—he couldn't believe Cato's offer.

"Cato. Didn't expect you to stop by—the party's downstairs. Go join Glimmer;"

Katniss wiggles out of Finnick's touch and takes a step forward to Cato; trusting Cato Hadley would be an awful mistake for anyone—but for Katniss, she feels safe—even if he could snap her like a twig.

Cato takes a step towards her, smirking with pleasure. "I'll take you home, _Katniss_." he exhales softly and grabs her scrawny hand.

* * *

Glimmer opens her eyeshadow palette, smiling at her reflection. She loves looking in the mirror as much as he loves flattering herself. She touches up with her thick make-up before slamming the plastic lid closed. Marvel stands beside the restroom door, waiting patiently for Glimmer; he glances at his steel watch every 2 minutes.

She steps out of the restroom 10 minutes later, with perfectly fixed hair and make-up.v

"Do I look okay?" Glimmer asks, running her fingers through her blond hair softly.

Marvel twitches, pulling up a fake smile. "Yeah. But you look the same—"

"I-I what?"

"You're b-beautiful." Marvel lies, scratching his head.

Glimmer. Gorgeous. Good-looking. _Gullible_.

"Aren't you a sweet Marvie Marble?" she says, slapping his back.

Biting his lower lip in frustration, he corrects with a horrible cough.

"Well! Let's head back downstairs."

Grabbing Marvel's hand, she drags him down the hallway, painfully. He can't take his eyes off her glittering dress and shimmery back—but her personality is a turn off. Marvel knew if Cato sees Glimmer and him together, he'll burst in flames. _But so what, it's not like Cato never cheats;_

* * *

Sitting and clinging wine glasses against each-other in the air, Glimmer's phone suddenly beeps. She places down her glass cup on the table, and takes out her phone from her leather purse. She smiles at the sender:_  
_

_Hey Glim, I didn't see you around; I hope your having a great time, but I'm going. Things got a bit out of control. See you at school. _

_Cato._

In disbelief, She quickly texts back.

_Cato, you can't leave! Where are you going? I need to see you! BTW, it's you're*._

Oblivious as she is, she sprints up from the couch and stomps up the stairs leaving Marvel behind. _How could he leave without asking me first?!_ She swings open the front door, face completely pale. Stepping into the cool night, she begins to call out his name.

"Cato!" she squeals, running around the driveway, searching for Cato's Ferrari. "Cato! Cato! Cato—"

Her face dropped quickly. Her eyes are burning with fiery, but with sadness. She sees Cato's hands entwined with Katniss's. Tears spill all over her powered cheek. Smudged black mascara is running down. She can't believe it—Cato's holding _her_ hand. _Without protesting or anything! He's leading her to his car! __How could he betray me? For her!?_

Glimmer cries out in despair. She thrashes around, throwing her heels on the ground. Her eyes are already red and swollen. Cato's license plate slowly fades in the shadows, leaving her screaming with disappointment and anger.

* * *

"You hungry?" he asks, slinging his phone on his lap._  
_

Katniss shakes her head, shaking off the thoughts of a delicious meal that's waiting for her to eat. "No thank you." she answered politely.

"I didn't say I was buying you something to eat; I only asked if you were hungry." he says, turning over to her to give her a smug smile.

There's a quiet pause before Cato rotates the steering wheel three hoops and pulls the brake. Puzzled, Katniss turns to the passenger seat's window. She can only see black and her own reflection. Frowning, she turns to her left to ask Cato, but he's nowhere. Everything's dark and foggy outside the car. She couldn't see a single flick of light. Worried, she unlocks the door beside her—she beings bending the handle, but it wouldn't bulge. It loosens afterwards when she hears a muffled voice outside, saying her name. The door swings open and she spots half of Cato's body standing in front of her.

"God dammit Katniss, did you actually think I was going to kidnap you?" he says, bending down to the car level to face her shocked face. "I was thinking that we could sit down and chill for a while before you go home."

"W-Where—" Katniss stutters, sticking out her head to take a look at her surroundings. Behind them is a nice-looking restaurant, with strings of colourful Christmas lights hanged all over the stone building. "Oh,"

"Didn't see? You were too busy staring at your hands; oh, and your mouth was open too. What were you thinking about?"

"Uh—" Cato backs up a step to give Katniss room to climb out of his brand-new car. Smiling, he locks his car in one swift motion before walking Katniss inside the building.

The little walk was awkward for her—she couldn't stop questioning herself why Cato offered her a ride home—and taking her out to eat? Strange, Cato was the one who insulted her, laughed at her, threw a jacket directly at her face—everything seems so sudden.

* * *

The little square table wrapped with a soft material between them can be so awkward—they must've mistaken them as a couple.

Cato hands the waiter his menu before continuing his small conversation with Katniss.

"So, when do you have to be back home, _safe and sound_?" he asks, taking a sip of his ice water.

"Twelve."

Cato places the glass cup back on the table with a gentle thud. "_Ahh_. Cinderella time."

Katniss chuckles softly. "Sure, why not?"

"I've thought about it, but it doesn't make much sense. Finnick Odair drove you to the party, not a pumpkin carriage. Anyway, how did you bump into the O' So charming Finnick Odair? Were you stalking him?"

"No. I..I was just going for a walk." she replies, rubbing her lips together.

"Well then," Cato's eyebrows rose in disbelief, "you were certainly risking your perfectly damn fine life. It's not that I care, but really, Katniss? Walking all alone at dusk?" he laughs. "We're all too young to die."

_We're all too young to die._

It felt like someone just punched her heart. Those six words painfully echos in her head. She uncomfortably shuffles in her chair, hoping he wouldn't notice. _  
_

_Cato. Where. Are. You._

Cato laughs at the pathetic text Glimmer had just sent to him. Ignoring the text, he shuts off his phone and throws it beside his empty plate.

The food comes—they stuff their stomachs with food—especially Katniss. She didn't even realize Cato's offering her food—whether it's free or not. She wipes her mouth with a soft napkin politely when she finishes.

"—And you say that you weren't hungry. But tell me, why are you so thin? You just ate a whole meal non-stop. Didn't you have dinner?"

Katniss's eyes grow soft at Cato's words. "I just like to eat a lot. I exercise every-week.."

Cato rolls his eyes with doubt. "No shit, Katniss. No offense, but you look like the kind of person who lies on bed all day, like a sick patient. You always look tired."

Her heart races unsteadily. She's almost scared that Cato can see right through her. She tucks the loose strand of hair that was falling over her eyes around her ear. "Let's change the subject."

_What a strange girl;_ he thinks. Smirking, Cato grabs his glass of water for sip. Looking deeply into her gray eyes, he slowly opens his mouth. "Alrighty then. Explain to me: the day when we were sitting on that hill, you told me that I wasn't '_entirely bad_'. What were you trying to say?"

The negative thoughts rapidly fades away—Katniss smiles to herself softly at the memory.

_"You know, you don't have to be so shy around me." Katniss turns to look at him with a confused face. "You're just the same as the other girls."_

_"I am not." She replies honestly. "I do not scream when you enter a room. I stay calm and relaxed, Cato. You're rude and cocky at such times. Do you think I'll be attached to someone like you?" She uttered, twirling a dandelion that she plucked from the ground, surveying it._

_"So you think I'm not entirely bad?"_

_"Of course; No one is." She answers simply. _

"What I was trying to say...was..." _  
_

"...Was?"

"Look Cato, I just wanted to let you know that I believe that you're a good person. I know some people who are looking at you in a bad way, but no, _not me_. You're still a great boy. Even if you've done horrible things."

Cato locks his eyes in hers with amusement, completely flattered by her words.

'_Still a great boy_'?

_Bullshit.  
_

"Hey so.." says Katniss, breaking the silence. "What are you planning to do in the future? What job?"

Cato narrows his eyes, "Job? Didn't we have this chat already?" he scoffs.

"Oh, I just thought you might have changed your mind.."

"Oh really? Well _darling_, I think you need to know this: I never change my mind."

"Hmm. Unsurprising so..."

"Would you like to hear about my fantasies?" he smirks, his voice low.

"I would love to. But I prefer not to. It's better to keep them to yourself."

Cato's eyes trail down to a cart of freshly poured wine behind Katniss. He gulps, desperately wanting to shove some alcohol down his throat. But not today. He wouldn't want to end up like his friends. Someone's eyes in the far corner caught Cato's—their eyes met so sudden that it terrified him. He curses under his hot breath before breaking their eye contact. He bows his head down in embarrassment, hiding his face with his hand.

"What's wrong?" Katniss asks.

He turns his head around, looking for barrier—he sighs in relief when he sees a dance-floor at the back with couples romantically slow dancing. He turns back to Katniss, leaning close, "Nothing; but,"

The brightly lit candle between their bodies gives their faces a glowy effect—yet, their eyes meet so beautifully, his ice blue eyes are on _fire_. His eyes have a motioning reflection of fire flickering in his eyes. Her gray eyes are on fire too, but it isn't powerful as his.

"—hey, _dance with me._"


	4. Venom in Chalice

..

* * *

**Chapter 4**

******Venom in Chalice**

* * *

_Mary had a lamb_

_His eyes black as coals_

_If we play very quiet, my lamb_

_Mary never has to know.._

___— _Lose Control, Evanescence

_"—hey, __dance with me._"

He leads her to the dance-floor, with an imaginary hand scratching his head. He doesn't even know where to start_—_he'd never done _this kind of dancing before._

Their feet are flat on the wooden stage, arms linked. He takes her to the center of the stage, smiling unconfidently for the first time. They stand facing each-other, hands hanging loose. Cato coughs awfully and looks over Katniss's shoulder for a glimpse at the couple behind them. He studies their motives; feet stepping back and forth, eyes melting together, fingers entwined. His glaze returns back to Katniss, eyes fluttering with hope.

"You ready?" he asks, unsteadily.

"Ready as I'll ever be;"

He slowly, _and_ cautiously, takes her left hand, his palm hugging around hers securely while he slips his other hand around her waist. His jaw tightens at the touch; ..along with Katniss. The way she tensed up the second he wrapped his hand around her waist tells Cato that he's the first boy who touched her like _that_. It scares him; just by thinking about it sends chills down his spine. Cato wants nothing to do with Katniss Everdeen. He had spitted harsh words on her just days ago_—_and now he's about to slow dance with her, like a romantic couple that they'll never become.

He swallows a thick chunk of fresh saliva down his throat before he begins.

_Here goes nothing;_

Her hand is pressing on his shoulder, firmly but soft as feathers. He likes the feeling_—_maybe a little too much. Undoubtedly, he enjoys Katniss's tender and soft personality much more than Glimmer's suffering and pushy one. But he knows that he shouldn't be comparing other girls_—_especially Katniss_—_with his own girlfriend. Too risky.

Their feet are moving back and forth in all directions, carefully and casually.

Cato's heavy boot presses onto Katniss's, making her stumble forwards, frightened by the sudden pressure on her foot.

"Sorry;" he mutters, glancing down at the simply polished wooden floor. "amateur."

She simply nods before returning to their dance routine, eyes stayed glued to his chest instead of his face because she knows that Cato isn't doing the same_—_and would never plan to.

She has no idea how much the other girls are dying to be in her shoes right now_—dancing with Cato Hadley, huh?  
_

_Smh.  
_

The heels of their shoes makes a soft thud as they move, their dance-steps sloppy and improper, though Cato is entirely aware of it. She stares at his navy-blue scarf around his thick neck, studying the fleecy fabric lines. She never thought she'd be this close to him_—_he should be complaining and warning about 'personal space' and other sorts of unpleasant statements. Instead, he invited her to dance with him. But it shouldn't be questioned_—_or it wouldn't be enjoyable. Katniss decides that it would be better for Cato if she doesn't question him_—if she gives him what he wants, he should be happy whatsoever. _

It's the fifth time Cato had _accidentally_ stomped on Katniss's shoe. She hadn't done a single flaw besides tumbling forwards, and of course, Cato is the one for the blame.

Her father used to teach her how to dance with passion; everyday after school for hours. At age of 10, Katniss could dance professionally_—_unlike any other kids her age. She felt incredibly special..until her father died.

"Sorry." he mutters again, clearing his throat unwieldy. "Sorry."

They must be the most awkward couple here_—they show no emotion nor proper dancing skills. _However, Katniss doesn't mind. She picks up the dance moves with Cato, whose hardly progressing well. He feels like giving up_—_but for the unknown sake for himself, he strengths himself up, exhales, and tries again.

Immediately, he feels a smile crawling up his face, lifting the corners of his lips. His arrogance is back_—with so much ease; he could've done it earlier!_ He scoffs silently under his breath as his overconfident smile widens. He glances down at the girl below him, catching her staring at his scarf_—_and chest.

"Like my scarf?" he asks.

Katniss gazes up, puzzled.

"Y-Your scarf?" she stutters obliviously.

He chuckles and releases their tightly entwined hands. "Yes. _My scarf_." he points to it, stopping their feet from moving. "You were staring at it."

"H-Huh?"

Cato laughs wildly at her ignorant response, and pulls her an inch closer with the hand on her waist, causing their chests to press against each-other ..perfectly.

"You know what I'm talking about now?" he asks, smirking down at her startled face.

She blinks_—she's _speechless.

The heat of his body are burning wildly against her body_—_she can feel his perfectly mellow heartbeat and a delightful scent of his cologne that she wants to inhale in _forever_.

"Yes." she perks out as she tries to avoid the side of her face from pressing against his chest. "I do like it_—y_our scarf."

Chuckling, he pulls away from her, eyes still laying on her face and the dark brown roots. "Is blue your favourite colour?" he asks, cocking an eyebrow.

She giggles and nods, tucking in her side bang behind her ear. "2nd favourite actually."

Cato frowns, furrowing his eyebrows. "You suck then. What topped it?"

"Green." she declares, swallowing a piece of saliva.

_Green?_ Cato thinks. _Who likes green? _

_"_And_ why _is that_?"  
_

Katniss exhales deeply and smiles faintly before responding. "Well, it's something that sort of means a lot to me; so it has to be number one." _  
_

"It reminds me of _home_; where I used to live before I moved. The beautiful viridescent grass; the trees; birds singing late in the afternoons; _so much memories in my eyes._ It all calls to mind of someone very special_—to_ _me_."

"Oh yeah?" Cato responds, merely listening to her words.

All of a sudden, the music speeds up, surprising everyone on the stage. Katniss whips her head around, unaware of what's happening for a second_—_but grins happily when she sees the other people dancing with expeditious movement and shoes tapping on the floor rhythmically. She also notices the cello and keyboard player had sped up the tune. She's never felt so happy for so long_—with people surrendering her..dancing so gleefully.._

She spins around to face confused Cato. She grabs his hands, gripping him gently as she pulls him toward her before his eyes can wander anywhere else. _  
_

"We've been standing here forever!" she yelps. "C'mon, let's dance!"

Katniss pulls him closer; almost touching_—_she places her hand on his shoulder that's ticking her bare hand from the finely made material of his blazer and holds up their tangled hands in the air.

"I'm not_—_" he protests, but they're already dancing_—_fast and sloppily. "I don't know how to_—_"

Giggling, she increases the speed. Their footsteps are louder_—_along with others_—_with lacks of elegance.

His foot wouldn't stop stomping on her feet_—_but somehow she doesn't mind.

She doesn't stop.

She wouldn't.

They kept going.

Cato finally stops his protests; instead, he firmly grips both of her hands with his strong ones, and starts to spin; _spin_.

He spins her around; with the tips of their shoes whirling around_—together_.

"_—_What_—_Cato!" Katniss cries, eyes widen in shock. "What are you_—_"

Cato's smirking at her; proudly and wickedly. He picks up the speed, leaving their surroundings blurred out.

He can only see her,

and she can only see him.

"Cato, stop!" she cries once again. "Cato_—_"

Her pleads slowly turns to laughter_._

She can see Cato, laughing teasingly at her, with his eyes gleaming brightly.

She closes her eyes.

—Too afraid look._  
_

_Too afraid for this moment to end._

* * *

"Is it past Cinderella time, yet?" he quips, shutting his car door.

She glances down at her steel watch to read the current time as she sweeps the loose strand of hair, covering her face. "In five." she answers.

Chuckling, he inserts his key in the keyhole starter to switch on the engine. "Alright;" he breathes out, spinning the driving wheel, "Where do you live?"

"18 Ailurophile lane; I think we're close. I recognize___—_"

"___—_Just show me the directions," he says slothfully, "___—_I'm too tired to think."

She nods, and instructs him with her index finger pointing at different directions, leading the way to her house. When they arrive, he parks his car on the street in-front of her house to drop her off.

"Alright, then...uh..," he groans, turning his sniff neck to face her. "Good nigh___—_morning."

She softly giggles at his mistaken words with her hand over her mouth, revealing her inner-cheerfulness. "Okay," she says, buttoning her jacket carefully. She turns to the car door, and searches for the car handle that's hidden in the dim lighting. Her fingers and palm runs over the surface of the expensive-feeling leather—but she still can't find the handle.

Cato sighs tiredly and leans his head over to the left to face the window, eyes half-closed. He had never felt so tired in his teenage life___—_hell, he felt perfectly fine at the diner with her. What happened? He didn't drink at all at the party or grabbed a random girl to dance with him insanely like he generally does. He only smoked two cigarettes___—_but that can't be possible; he smokes on the daily basis. His arms and legs are weak, his eyes are heavy. _But thank god there isn't school tomorrow._

A few moments later, his right ear catches the ringing clumsy finger scratching strokes; immediately, he sprints up and turns on the interior car light in annoyance.

Katniss blinks in surprise at the sudden brightness shining in the car. "Thanks;" she says honestly, and pulls the handle, opening the heavy door. "I'm quite blind sometimes."

_You don't say Katniss, you don't say._ Cato scoffs inside in head.

"Well, see you at school." he urges, rubbing his tired eyes with his fingers.

She smiles as her feet touches the concrete. "Okay. See you at school, too." She turns her exposed cheeks away that are already flushed by the chilly air.

He watches her leave in silence.

As he watches the last light in her house shut off, he starts his the car and drives off, bone tired.

* * *

The next morning, Katniss wakes up with continuous tickling feather-like fingers against her neckline. Her eyes ram open, and she spots her 12-year old sister sitting on her bed with her hideous tabby on top of Katniss's chest.

_Hisssss_

It jeers at her, shooting it's paw up in the air._  
_

"Get your monstrous cat off me;" Katniss snarls, slapping it's forepaw . "I'm sleeping!"

Her sister laughs and picks up the growling kitty. "It's a beautiful Saturday morning. Get up. Mother's making breakfast"

"How long did I sleep in?" she moans, massaging her face.

"Not that long.. but wouldn't you be starving by now? You skipped___—_"

Katniss's shoulders tenses as yesterday night's memory slips back into her mind. She rips away the covers, sprinting up. "I'm up. now leave." she says under a chuckle.

Her sister cracks a false smile and exits the room with her pet in irritation.

* * *

Katniss squeezes the last tint of maple syrup onto the mouth-watering fluffy pancakes her mother successfully made for her two lovely daughters.

Smiling weakly, she swirls a happy face on the golden crusted hotcake.

"I bet you can't top mine;" Prim suddenly says beside her, nudging her arm.

"Oh yeah?" Katniss chuckles as she places the empty syrup back on the surface. She glances at her sister's own griddle cake.

_She drew a big chunky heart. _

"Pretty." is the only thing she says.

Prim looks up to meet her eyes, smiling sweetly. "I know. Hearts are very pretty. Just like you, Katnip."

"Shut it. Don't flatter me." she quips as she returns back to her hearty breakfast.

A moment later, their mother enters the room with two glasses of fresh milk. "How's the food, young ladies?

The two engaging sisters giggles in response.

"It's golden, mother. Why didn't you choose being a chef in your career? Your cooking is delicious. Maybe one day you could serve to the Queen." Prim says, swinging her scrawny legs under the breakfast table.

"I wasn't born to be a chef, sweetie. I'm born to be a housewife."

"Not true. Your cooking is priceless. If I have the fortune, I would buy every single one of your appetizing dishes."

Katniss titters with food pieces in her mouth.

Prim sneers and turns over to face her lively sister. "Don't open your mouth when you have gold in it! It's not polite!"

Katniss lays the fork down on the plate with a loud cling while she cracks up, eyes in joyful slits.

_Hmph._

"Fine." she says and crosses her thin arms. "Let me ask you something. Where were you last night?"

Straightaway, Katniss's cackles ceases. She takes a deep breath, and responses.

"I was with Cato—I mean I ran into him. Surprisingly, we were both strolling on the sidewalk. He skipped dinner, too. And he was curious about me taking a walk alone in dusk. So he decided to take me out to dinner. We had a great time."

_Remarkable as it was, the two simply bought her hasty words._

* * *

Cato pans down the car sun visor one last time for the final check of his hair. Nodding in satisfaction, he swings his lightweight backpack over his left shoulder and hops off his car with a hard slam of the door.

He has a specific parking spot made just for him, _the one and only Cato Hadley_. Most of the freshmens, sophomores, juniors _and_ seniors hangs around his parking site every morning and after-school. It may seem stalkerish, but Cato doesn't mind at all—he loves the feeling of being encircled by people that highly admire him. ___  
_

If anyone—whatsoever denies or disappoints him, he would simply flip the pupil off [usually in front of a throng of people.] and leave them completely feeling remorseful.

Anyhow, he is greeted by his gang in the school's front yard, first thing in the morning. He sits down on a large boulder with his friends as they chat.

"Hey dude, have you seen Glimmer?" Marvel asks him, elbowing him.

He coughs. "I haven't seen her since the party on Friday. Why, you looking for her?" he says with a wary look in his azure eyes.

"N-No. But did y-you text her?"

"I didn't reply to her texts until Saturday morning. After that, she never responded. I guess I pissed her off."

"You bad-ass boyfriend. Way to go, _Cato_." Marvel smacks him on the back of his head.

"Fuck off, Marvel. You're not even in our group. Why are you even here—"

"—Look everyone, it's Katpiss Everdeen!" Clove Stancu, the petite yet vicious girl behind Marvel says, titling her head towards a brunette in front of them. She's carrying textbooks—and she appears to be Cato's denial acquaintance, _Katniss_ Everdeen.

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

**Hospital beeps.**

—

_Le simple and quick chapter for you_

Next Chapter: [_hint_: Glimmer]

Lyrics shown above and title of chapter will give you clues

* * *

**Le me after reading the chapter 8 hours later: Serves me right for not re-reading the chapter**


	5. Weight of the World

I apologize for the previous terrible chapters.  
But you guys still enjoyed it? O.o  
Starting now, I'll be writing this story in past participle. Thus I'll write with better ease. (I'm pretty slow.)

As if you may know, Katniss [in this story] was diagnosed with leukemia at the age of 12. [Prim didn't know about it. Only between her mother.] It stopped for about 5 years and came back. Further into the story when she reveals her secret to Cato, he'll eventually throw a fit. Beware.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Weight of the World.**

* * *

_"Feels like the weight of the world_  
_Like God in heaven gave me a turn_  
_Don't cling to me, I swear I can't fix you_  
_Still in the dark, can you fix me?" — Weight of the World, Evanescence._

Her breath shortened in outrage at the dark-haired girl's distressing words. She hated how she had to take account into Cato's malicious friends. Much to her misery, they were the first ones to tear down her day. But she vigorously reminded herself to ignore the obnoxious others. She mustn't show her despair.

Tightening her grip on the textbooks, she faintly smiled at the simpering dark-freckled girl, including the unsavory rest as she passed them. With a steady voice, she saluted.

"Hello."

It was quick and firm. They plainly knew it was ironic. As she passed them with stiff and cold shoulders, the five threw an uncontrollable fit of foul laughter.

"Did you see that? _Did you_?" Marvel chortled, elbowing Cato in fulfillment of pleasure.

He couldn't help but smirk distastefully. Witnessing bores being imitated were in his pleasant likings. It may sound cruel, but he could never go wrong with a fit of laughter for an amusing incident.

"What a dork;" Clove snickered.

* * *

Cato was a forceful and formidable schoolboy. Cocky, vain and unintelligent of such notable things. He loved bragging about his impressive possessions and his worthless talents of arousing women. On his leisure time, [excluding incompleted assignments] he would make himself comfortable by lying down on his satisfying mattress [which a number of former virginal girls had laid down on] and constantly send instant messages to his 'so-called' companions. But more particularly, he fancies himself by frequently snapping stills of his conceited self, and posting them on social networking websites just so strings of flattering notifications would fly through his phone.

When he finally realized that he was running late for chemistry, he released the hands of the girl he had been falsely snogging with and sped to class, carrying his believably empty back-pack. As he entered the occupied classroom, he promptly searched for the dark chestnut brown-haired with a side-dutch braid before the teacher could turn away from the board.

"_Hey_." he said coolly to the timid girl who had her head bowed closely to her seemingly absorbing novel. He laid his flimsy back-pack down on the table with his orbs flickering with curiosity.

Katniss glanced up at the self-obsessed blond boy. "Hey." she replied with a lack of interest. Her gray eyes were filled with sorrow and dead ashes.

He sat down next to her.

"Hey, _what's wrong_?" he asked cautiously.

He knew what was wrong.

_Well_, a part of it.

"Nothing;" she lied, slipping her hand-made bookmark between the unread pages of her book. "I'm just very tired."

The boy nodded in comprehension.

"Good morning students." the dark-haired professor cooed. "I am pleased to see all of your _finished_ assignments in front of you_—_or am I incorrect?"

**_—_**

They hadn't spoken a word to each other the entire period.

To his dismay, she was upset about the situation that happened earlier that day.

He utterly felt guilty; for all the unpleasant chokes of laughter and teasing. As well, for leaving her a pound of work to do when he knew he was the one who should had been helping her.

What could he do? Apologize? _Nonsense_.

He hated himself for even caring about _this girl._

* * *

Five minutes before the clock struck to 12, Cato strolled down the deserted hallways with his back-pack.

He didn't know why he ditched class so early. He knew that he'll soon get pulled over by some snobby middle-aged teacher. Halfway through the hallways, he spotted a Blondie that looked much like his own '_sweetheart_' walking towards the ladies' restroom. Intrigued, he picked up his pace, desperately speed-walking towards the girl.

"Glimmer?" he choked out softly.

He did it cautiously so. Perhaps if he mistaken her as his girlfriend, she'll most likely squeal in bewilderment and terribly spill it to everyone afterwards.

The girl turned around in surprise.

"Cato.."

It _was_ her. Rather than dressing in bright, flashy colours, she wore never-before-seen dark garments.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked in a pitched tone.

"_Nothing_;"

That word again. _Nothing_. Commonly used by women when they're depressed.

He scowled. "Don't lie." He swore he saw tears in her wide, emerald green eyes.

Glimmer sighed as if she was in deep agony._ She had to tell. After all, he was her boyfriend_.

"It's Katniss." she croaked.

* * *

Agh, my apologies for this short chapter.

Due to the altering weather, I have a cold. I swear, I think I had fell asleep on my keyboard in the middle of typing this chapter. You can see how my writing becomes worse(r) and wors(r) through this chapter.

Goodnight/morning/afternoon.


	6. Re-writing

Hey guys, if you don't mind, are you okay if I re-write this story, starting from scratch? It'll be the same, except it would be a bit more exaggerated (example: The characters, and Katniss's sickness). Please let me know. (I know that this story is 1 follower away from a hundred, haha. I suck)

I know it's annoying that I'm re-writing basically all of my other stories, but I promise you that'll update frequently. The reason that I haven't posted anything yet is because I was debating on whether I should re-write or not. I hate how I had a bad start. I seriously ruin all my stories. (I also noticed that this is my absolute favourite story out of my other ones)

My life isn't very positive right now, and I'm trying to write as much as possible. I can't live without listening to Evanescence, writing/expressing my feelings/imaginations, and reading beautifully written books. I would seriously weep without those things.

This is a beautiful story, and it is absolutely very fun to write. (I really want you in tears by the end of the story)

Additionally, the new re-written story will be inspired by my favourite classical pianist, Yiruma. Okay, go ahead and laugh at me for loving classical music. The new version's title might be titled "Dream A Little Dream Of Me".

Thank you.

=)


End file.
